


The Legend Of A Dragon (a TOG and ACOTAR Crossover)

by Essix789



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essix789/pseuds/Essix789
Summary: Set after Empire of Storms and A Court of Wings and Ruin this is what I imagine would happen if Aelin had Rowan Children while she was with Maeve. Maeve discovers a portal that takes them to another world and they meet the Night Court.This story has no updating schedule and can also be found on my Wattpad account, Essix789.None of the characters, places or plot lines belong to me, only the ones that I have created for the purpose of the story. Everything else belongs to Sarah J. Maas.





	1. Prologue

The Dragons are what are whispered in ears to cause fear and hope. A legend that is feared and respected by all. They symbolise a leader that can be good, caring, loved and fair or a leader that is bad, ferocious, feared and cruel. So you see they can bring peace or darkness across worlds. They are spoken off in Prythian and Erilea and many other worlds yet to be discovered. But a Dragon has not been seen across any of these lands in millions of years. One of the only recorded ones was the one who created the Cauldron and the Wyrdkeys and since that was over a million years ago few believe that they ever existed. Only those who have Dragons blood can wield the Cauldron and the Wyrdkeys together, their decedents are said to have extensive fire wielding abilities and can sense the magic off another but these abilities have not been seen in a thousand years, until now.


	2. Chapter One - Rhysand’s POV

It had been about 15 years after the war against Hybern and still Cassian really knows how to piss someone off while also giving them a gods-dammed heart attack. He decided that he would play hide and seek with Seraphina and Oscar (mine and Feyre's 9 year old children. Seraphina named after my sister and Oscar named after Feyre's dad) and then he forgot to go and find them. It has been over an hour since they went out and we just assumed they were still playing. We had no idea that Cassian had decided to take a nap. It was Feyre who noticed that they had been gone for a while. 

"Anyone know where they went. They have been gone for a while and I'm getting a bit worried. Not for Cassian" she added when she saw Mor and Nesta's look "but the twins. I think we should go out and find them." 

So we set off to go and find them and one of the first things we heard was snoring. We came across a clearing and not 15 feet from us was Cassian, snoring his head off but the 9 year old twins were nowhere to be seen. We quickly woke Cassian up and gave him a few choice words, then ordered him to help us find our children. 

After 20 minutes of looking we were all staring to panic, that was until we heard laughter ahead. We headed towards the laughter and sure enough Seraphina and Oscar were running around a clearing playing.

"Seraphina! Oscar!" I call. 

They both pause and look up. "Daddy!" They yell at the same time and then they are sprinting for me. I bend down and give them a big hug as Feyre emerges from the trees and runs over. 

As Feyre gives our children a scolding, I hear a commotion not that far away. I hold out my hand and Feyre instantly pauses asking Rhys,What's wrong? down the mating bond. I don't know but somethings off, lets go check it out. 

As we leave the clearing, holding our children's hands, we find our selves in a much smaller clearing with a cave on one side and trees on the other. As I scan the clearing I realise more than one person has taken shelter in the cave and that there must be an injured person with them if the smell of infection and blood is correct. 

And in the centre of the clearing we see a golden haired male fighting with Cassian and a huge black wolf guarding the cave entrance, pawing at the ground and snarling at us though the wolves eyes kept darting around the clearing, its head tilted to the side with one ear on the cave and the other on us. 

The golden haired male-I realise he's Fae due to the pointed ears and canines-is an extremely good and talented fighter and in moments has Cassian pinned to the ground with a knife to his throat. 

Mor, Azrial and Nesta emerge from the tree line in time to hear the golden haired male ask, 

"Who are you?" 

Before removing the knife from Cassian's throat and moving to the cave entrance with the black wolf, but a wolf no longer stands there, instead a dark haired male stood in its place. The two males looked undeniably similar meaning they were most likely siblings, possibly twins.

Feyre and I handed Nesta our own children, telling her to take them back to the cabin and to stay there until we return. She gave me a look full of reproach before nodding and taking the children. 

Before any of use could answer the question a groan came from deep inside the cave, followed by a mans voice yelling. 

"Fenrys! Connall! She started bleeding again and it won't stop."

The two males infront of us cursed before the dark haired one ran inside the cave, while the golden haired one asked, 

"Are any of you healers or have significant healing abilities because if you do we could really use the help?" 

Feyre stepped forward saying her blood has healing properties. The male looked wary before nodding to my mate and leading us into the cave. 

What we saw inside though made all of us have feelings of nausea emerge and had us wondering how the person before us was still alive.


	3. Chapter Two - Fenrys POV

It's been nearly 15 years since that fateful day on that beach. Aelin can hardly recognise anyone anymore and every time I go in to feed her she is either unconscious or staring blankly at the wall or the door. 

Maeve stopped ordering me to put her back in the Iron box (even though it is more of a coffin than anything else) 9 years ago when Aelin stopped responding to anyone and anything and instead orders me to place her in a iron cell or worse, Rowan's old room which is where Cairn chooses to have her placed for most of her torturing sessions. 

The only ones who can get a response or reaction from Aelin are her son and daughter, Rhoe Sam Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius and Evalin Lyria Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, and even then it is barely more than a shake of her head or a hoarse whisper.

Both Connall and I were band from entering her cell and helping her after Rhoe and Evalin were capable of eating anything other than Aelin's milk. 

Those few months after her pregnancy were probably the happiest I've seen her since that day, that dreadful, horrible day that the young heir of fire, the woman I know I wish I could've served and the one who serves with loyalty and kindness instead of fear and hate, handed her fate to the queen I am forced to serve all to save a human girl who's mother died to give Aelin a shot at life, just to give this girl who has been locked up for most of her life a shot at freedom and love. 

About five years after Rhoe and Evalin were born, Aelin had another child as a result to being raped by Cairn. Harrison has none of Aelin in him and is instead all Cairn. He has no love for Aelin, Rhoe or Evalin. 

Instead he hates them, mostly because he is not as powerful as them, with the same amount of power as Cairn has and has none of Aelins fire magic. But Rhoe and Evalin, when they were born a blast of power came from each of them and that power shook the Earth in the few seconds before Maeve had iron shackles placed on them and took them away.

Then one day both Connall and I are called to Maeve's throne room. 

"Well my lovely wolves, it has been a fun few centuries but I am afraid I must say goodbye to you. You are both released from the blood oath with dishonesty because you have placed your allegiance with the Heir of Fire." 

We both had looks of shock on our face as 4 blood red lines appeared on Maeve's arm, drawing blood, similar markings appearing on our arms as we fell to the ground in pain. That was when I noticed a light coming from underneath a door near the throne. Before either one of us had a chance to question it Maeve continued speaking.

"Cairn! Vaughan! Throw these two through the portal too." 

A split second later they appeared, grab each of us and began dragging us to the door with light seeping through the cracks. When they opened the door a portal was revealed with Aelin, Rhoe and Evalin already through. 

Before either Connall or I could comprehend what was happening, we were tossed through the portal as well. Less than a second after we arrived at this strange place the portal closed, leaving us trapped with no where to go.

***

We'd been here for a few days, and lucky for us Rhoe had managed to steal a few bandages and supplies from numerous guards and Connall had the keys to unlock the shackles that were on Aelin, Rhoe and Evalin, giving them free movement.

I found a cave on the second day when it was my turn to scout and hunt food. Within the hour I returned with a deer and told the others that I found a cave in a small clearing. 

Unfortunately moving Aelin was a challenge as she had numerous infections that none of us could heal, nearly every bone in her body was broken and her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding.

When we finally manage to move her to the clearing and into the cave she was nearly screaming in pain and barely conscious. It broke my heart and from the looks on Connall's, Rhoe's and Evalin's faces it broke theirs to. 

When we finally got Aelin settled, managed to stanch the bleeding that started up again as we moved her, and coaxed her into drinking some water, we all sat around a small fire as I cooked the meat. 

"What do we do? Aelin can't keep going like this and without proper medical attention or thicker bandages and salve, she won't survive. We need help, we hardly have any weapons and Aelin, Evalin and Rhoe are starved and wounded." I stated and questioned.

"I don't know. We could always try to find help but we don't even know where the nearest town or village-"

That's when we heard a twig snap outside. I signalled for Rhoe and Evalin to stay with their mother while Connall and I went to investigate. While I stayed in my Fae form, Connall shifted to his wolf. 

As we stepped outside the cave we saw a winged male, neither one of us knew what to make of it. When the winged male saw us, his feet moved into a fighting stance and he drew a blade from a sheath on his side. 

I too moved in a fighting stance with my blade withdrawn and waiting to spill blood.

"Why are you on Night Court territory?" He demanded with a smirk appearing on his lips. Instead of answering him I just said "If you win in a fight against me I'll tell you, if I win I won't tell you. Does that sound fair?" 

"Yes" the winged male replied. 

"Good, then let's begin" 

As we both stepped into the middle of the clearing I noticed that the male was roughly the same size as me and is most likely a very powerful warrior. We studied one another for a few more seconds before we raised our blades at each other and began to fight. 

I had to admit, this male is a powerful warrior but he has not received the same training that I did. 

I could hear my brother pacing, most likely standing in front of the cave entrance while monitoring the fight happening between me and the winged male, and monitoring what is happening inside the cave. 

And although the male in front of me is one hell of a fighter, I still ended up pinning him down with my blade at his throat. I register more people entering the clearing but I didn't care so I just bent down and asked him,

"Who are you?"

Before going to stand next to my brother who I noticed had shifted back to his Fae form. I quickly and quietly studied the other people in the clearing. There were three females, though one disappeared with the two children that were in the clearing, and three males. Two of which had wings.

But before any of them had the chance to speak, we heard a groan before Rhoe shouted from inside the cave,

"Fenrys! Connall! She started bleeding again and it won't stop!" 

Both Connall and I glanced at each other and cursed before Connall ran inside. I studied them agin before damning the consequences and asked,

"Are any of you healers or have strong healing abilities? Because if you do we could really use the help." The brown haired female standing beside the male without wings raised her hands. I studied her wearily before nodding and running back inside the cave. 

As I went deeper into the cave I noticed Evalin and Rhoe leaning over Aelin with Connall trying to stanch the bleeding but it didn't look like it was working. I heard gasps come from those behind me and I turned around.


	4. Chapter Three - Feyre’s POV

When we entered the cave, following the blond haired male in front of us, I doubt anyone was prepared for what we saw lying on the ground before us. As gasps echoed throughout the inside of the cave, the golden-haired male that lead us into the cave snapped his head around to face us, placing himself in a defensive stance, separating us from the woman lying on the ground, bleeding out and emitting pained moans. Her limbs were all bent in unnatural ways, blood was seeping out of slashes across her torso and what looked to be whip marks on her back, there were scars all over her body and how she was still alive was beyond me and my friends.

While I was studying the female -who I then realised was Fae because of the pointed ears- I remembered that I was not the only one in the cave and my court and the golden haired Fae male and his companions were in here as well.

"What in the cauldron happened to her?" Cassian all but demanded the blond .haired male before us, at the same time the dark haired Fae -who was uncannily similar to golden haired male besides the hair - demanded to know who the hell we are.

"To answer both of your questions, Connall, these Fae are here to try and help Aelin heal or at least take away some of her pain. And for what happened to Aelin is a long story but I will give you the gist of it. She has been locked up in an iron coffin for close to fifteen years by an evil queen that both Connall and I were forced to serve for a good ninety years or so. She has been whipped, cut open, raped and a whole lot more by the most sadistic Fae you could ever meet. The female next to her is her daughter Evalin, next to her is her twin brother Rhoe. The male that looks very similar to me is my twin Connall and I am Fenrys. So know that you know who we are and what has happened, can you come over and try to heal my friend?" The blond haired male, who my court and I now knew as Fenrys demanded.

While my mate snarled at the blunt disrespect from the male towards me, I knew the male only wanted his friend healed or at least relieve some of her agony, although he knew that it still didn't stop him from glaring at Fenrys, as though he was silently daring him to order my mate again.

Rhys, he only wants us to help his friend. I reminded my mate, after placing my hand soothingly on his arm.

I know that it is just that I can't reach his mind and find out what sort of threat they may pose. All their minds are heavily shielded, even the wounded female's. I can't break their shields and it is worrisome for me because I don't know if they have other intentions. He replied.

I frowned, the fact that we couldn't even look into the minds of these strangers to see what kind of threat they posed to the Night Court, or any courts in Prythian, was worrisome.

While I was still pondering the worrisome thought, I stepped up to heal the fatally wounded female. "I don't know how much I will be able to heal her but I will do my best. Do any of you have a knife or something that I can cut my skin with to draw my blood?" I asked them. The dark haired male, Connall, stepped forward handing me a small blade. 

Nodding my head in thanks, I walked towards the female and bent down after slicing my arm. Pressing my blood onto her mouth, I gently coaxed her into swallowing some of it in one of her brief moments of consciousness. 

Steeping back, I watched as the bleeding stopped and some wounds began to close and scab up.

Proud of myself for helping the female, I turned back to the others and before I could say anything, Cassian stated " Now that we have helped you, you can tell us what in the cauldron you are doing in our Court?"


End file.
